Dream
by Minikomicweb
Summary: After events of chapter 12 in the anime. Homura misses Madoka. But when she starts sleeping, she can talk with her in dreams. Contains Yuri.
1. Reunite

_**Author's note: That's my first Fan-fiction I've made about the great anime Madoka Magica. But also, it's my first fanfic wrote in English (my birth language is Spanish), so I hope you have fun with it. Enjoy of it! ^^**_

_**Update: Someone called "Walpurgisnacht" left a review with a few mistakes I've made in the Fan-fiction. I've got that fixed in the two chapters. Thanks for the help! ^^**_

That was a hard night for Homura Akemi. She was fighting with many demons, and in a few of them she got hurt, but she managed to cure herself with some bandages in the way to her home.

One day, much before of that night, Homura asked Kyubey to leave her alone in her job against the demons. Kyubey asked "Why?", but Homura didn't answered this question, she only insisted him to leave her alone; after many discussions about it, Kyubey, without a answer to his question, left Homura alone.

Homura entered in home, got in her bedroom and changed her magical girl clothes for a pair of grey pyjamas. Then, she started to watch her arms with a pair of injuries made by these demons.

"That's nothing, I'll be okay tomorrow." The black long haired girl murmured. These injuries were normal for her, she had many like them before and then she survived.

Homura went to the bedroom and lied down to the bed. She was watching her own ceiling for so long that she lost the count of the minutes passed.

In that regard, Homura was thinking in only one person. The person who sacrificed herself to save everyone from the witches. The person who's a best friend for her.

The pink haired girl called Madoka Kaname.

Homura missed her. A lot. The ribbon Madoka gave Homura in the last moment she saw her wasn't enough to hold the psychological pain she's suffering.

In the battles with the demons, she was a strong person filled of energy, but... In the moments where she's alone in home, she was a crying person.

Homura took the pillow to the face and began to cry.

"Madoka-chan... I miss you!" She shouted while crying.

After like 10 minutes crying, she began to sleep unconsciously.

* * *

><p>"Homura-chan..." A familiar female voice said.<p>

Homura opened her eyes and she realized that she's in a different place than before, she was in a unknown place where everything is white, even there's _nothing_ in it. But it didn't matter Homura.

She only wanted to know where came the familiar voice.

"Hello...? Someone there?" Homura called for that voice.

"Homura-chan... Come over here, follow my voice..." The female voice said.

Homura took the way to the direction where the voice came from. She was walking for over 20 seconds until a pleasant surprise happened...

"Homura-chan... It's me..." The pink haired girl smiling with her magical girl clothes appeared in the distance.

"No... It's really you...?" Homura began to tearing.

"Yes, it's me. Come with me, Homura-chan."

"**MADOKA-CHAN!**" She shouted crying and started to run to Madoka.

When she's got closer to Madoka, she extended her arms to hug her. Madoka saw that sign and extended her arms too to hug Homura too.

When Homura arrived where Madoka was, they've got a nice and long hug they've ever made each other. Homura didn't want to end that hug.

"Homura-chan... How time no see, dear friend..." Madoka said with a smile.

"Yes... 3 weeks, I think... It was forever for me..." Homura answered with tears.

"Is that so?"

"Madoka-chan... You have no idea how I've missed you..." Homura confessed.

"I've missed you too, Homura-chan."

"But... What is this place? How can you communicate with me? I thought you were gone of this world for ever..."

"I was going to tell you. This is a dream you're having."

Homura put a strange reaction to that. "Huh... A dream I'm having?"

"We've got only 5 minutes, so I'll make you a summary: since now, every time you sleep, you'll have the same dream, which is a special communication with me, we can talk in your dream."

"Wait, do you mean that, if I'm sleep, I can talk with you in dreams?"

"That's right. But the time in real world passes very quickly than in the dream, so 1 minute in the dream is equivalent to 1 hour in the real world."

"I understand..."

"Also, I want to talk with you about some things you have to know."

"Like what?"

"Recently I was working hardly to defeat the demons, and I've achieved one great thing."

"And is...?"

"Demons won't come any more."

"Really?" Homura was happy.

"But in the other times Demons still exist, so I have to work hard to defeat them until there's no one alive."

"Wow... That's great, congratulations, Madoka-chan... I'm very happy for you."

"No, it's nothing, Homura-chan..." Madoka took Homura's hands "If you wouldn't said me about you're going to rescue me from the fatal destiny of the magical girls, I've wished something different. And I'm happy that you've told me your secret."

"Ah..." Homura started to tearing again "Madoka... you're making me happy..."

"And another thing: make a normal life. Continue with the school, meet some friends... Don't worry about the demons, they won't appear again in your time."

"Madoka..." Homura wanted to say a special thing since that reunite "I..."

"Sorry to the short meeting, the dream is ending, but don't worry. The next time you'll sleep you can talk me about anything you like."

"Anything...?"

"Yes. We're best friends, remember?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, remember to make a normal life. Good luck and see you in the next dream!" Madoka exclaimed happily.

"Bye-bye... Madoka-chan..."

After a second, Homura opened her eyes and she saw that she's on the bedroom. She saw the light in the windows, it was morning.

Since then, Homura was so glad she could talk with her beloved best friend each time she slept.


	2. Confession

Since that night, Homura decided to live a normal life. She went to the school and did the _all_ late homework she hadn't made due the absences for saving Madoka's life from Kyubey's contracts and the witches attacking her in the past.

"So... What did you make to start to do that late homework, Miss Akemi?" The teacher asked.

"It's... Well... A _long_ story..." Homura said "I cannot tell the details, it's personal, you know?"

"Okay, anyway... But you were late all these days and the only thing you have to do to graduate is the last examinations presented in June."

"I... I understand..."

She could see that it was hard to back on the school duties after that desperate war, but she hadn't any choice.

Homura studied hardly all the subjects she had failed. It wasn't a thing that would be done in only one day, and she could cheat in the examinations stopping the time and check the book out, but she promised herself that she wouldn't use these powers in her normal life she's taking.

While that day, Homura still missed Madoka, who was very gently with her, her best friend, the girl who tried to protect many many times in her trips through time... Homura was impatient to see her in the next dream. She's got something important to tell her.

At night, after she had got her dinner and bathing, Homura put her pyjamas and went to bed and waited for her own sleeping... just to see Madoka.

* * *

><p>Homura opened her eyes and she could see that it's the same white empty place. Madoka was next to her.<p>

"Welcome again, Homura-chan." Madoka said.

"Hi, Madoka-chan..." Homura hugged Madoka tight.

"Heheh, you're glad to see me, right?"

"Yes... Yes I am..." Homura broke the hug.

"Who're you, dear friend?"

"Fine, fine, I was thinking about you said about taking a normal life, and I'm on it. In fact, I'm studying hardly for the last examinations... And you?"

"I've defeated more demons and saved a lot of people, as always."

"From the past, I think?"

"And from the future too."

"Wow, you're like a traveling soldier from that game."

_(Author's note: Reference of the game Time Splitters, for Gamecube, PS2 and Xbox.)_

Madoka got the joke and started to laugh with Homura and she was laughing too. After the laughing, they were in silence for almost 20 seconds.

"Madoka-chan..." Homura said nervously "I've... got something important to tell you since the first time we've met."

"Yes? What is it?"

"I..." Homura was still nervous "When I've started the school where I've met you -in my time, of course-, you were very gentle with me... And... And with me no one was like you before..."

Madoka kept in silence, paying attention to Homura.

"We were friends quickly, and then to best friends... and... I've never met a friend very gentle like you... I was alone, alone in the darkness of loneliness and you were the light for me, illuminating my world..." Homura said all that, less nervous "But, when you died in my time, I've got these powers by Kyubey of travelling time. I wanted to save you changing your destiny in any way." Homura took some breaths "You... You are the best important for me in my life, Madoka-chan..."

"Aww, that's so sweet, Homura-chan..."

"But... When you've become god-like, I wanted to tell you something important... And I don't know that would be your reaction then, so I'll say it directly..."

Then, Homura took some long breaths to relax herself.

"Madoka-chan... I... You're more than a best friend for me... I... I love you..."

In that sentence, Homura closed her eyes tight, praying that Madoka would have a good reaction.

"Homura-chan, I love you too." Madoka answered then.

The Homura's surprised eyes began to fill in tears and she gave her first kiss to Madoka. A very long kiss that took like forever.

While they were kissing, Homura felt a good, warm feeling and... The feeling of a wish since for so long was very... even Homura couldn't find the fitting words to describe it.

After 2 minutes of kissing, they stopped.

"Madoka-chan... I _really_ want to be with you... But I don't know how..." Homura was tearing.

"Me too, Homura-chan... Just give me time to finish with the demons, then I'll look for a way to be with you. I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise." Medoka repeated.

"Thanks, Madoka-chan... Thank you very much..."

"The dream's ending. Time to leave."

"Okay, bye... And Madoka-chan...?"

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

Then, Madoka gave Homura a kiss and said "I love you too. Good bye!" while the dream was ending...


	3. Epilogue: For ever

_**Author's note: I've made an update to the previous chapters. The update is a fix in these previous chapters in a few words, so I recommend you to read again these chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience.**_

* * *

><p>Many months have been passed since Homura met Madoka in her dreams...<p>

Homura and Madoka began a relationship in her dreams and slowly becoming stronger. Homura talked with Madoka about staying with her many times that they got used to that topic; it seemed that Homura wanted to be in Madoka's side for ever.

Homura advanced much in the school. Thanks for the fact that she travelled in time many times, she knew the subjects by rote and didn't get any problem in the school.

One day, Homura finished with her final exams and went to her way to home. She _still_ missed Madoka and couldn't wait to see her in the next dream. Then, Homura arrived to home, a bit tired.

"And finally, you've come to home." A strange voice said.

Homura turned to the direction of that voice. That was Kyubey.

"Oh, it's you..." Homura wasn't very happy to see him.

"Many months have been passed, right?" Kyubey said.

"What do you want this time?"

"Go to your bedroom."

"Huh? Is that a trap? A demon? A final witch? What is it?"

"Just go there. It won't hurt you."

"Okay... But..." Homura spawned a P90 (a sub-machine gun) in their hands "Just in case..."

She walked slowly and carefully to her bedroom, she still thought that Kyubey left her an evil surprise in her bedroom. When she found her door closed, she opened the door carefully and when she entered aiming next to her, then realized that she's aiming to someone special:

"Ha, ha, ha; Homura-chan, don't panic me like that!" The pink haired girl with magical-girl clothes laughed.

"Are you a demon? That's a costume? I won't fall in your trap!" Homura was still aiming to that girl.

"C'mon, Homura-chan, it's me. I'm not a demon, I'm Madoka."

"Madoka... chan?" Homura stopped aiming her "Are you... real?"

Madoka then smiled, and extended her arms and waited for Homura to hug her.

"Madoka..." Homura dropped her gun and hugged Madoka so tight "**Madoka!**"

They hugged each other like the first time they've met each other in dreams: tightly and for a long time.

"Madoka... but how...?" Homura asked in tears.

"I've just finished with my mission of defeating demons." Madoka answered "Now the world is safe from any dangerous and powerful enemies."

"And then... you've come here to stay with me...?" Homura was in tears.

"Yes. As I promised."

Homura cried happily in Madoka's shoulder. Madoka only smiled and hugged to her beloved Homura.

"I think it's time to go." Kyubey entered the room.  
>"W-what...?" Homura stopped crying.<p>

"I have other plans in other planets, now that the world is safe from witches or demons."

"But you won't attract any danger to the earth, really?"

"It's a low possibility, but I don't make promises."

"A low possibility..."

"It's time to leave this planet." Kyubey said "I hope you've got what you both wished, you've done a great jobs for yourselves as magical girls."

"Okay... I guess that's a goodbye, huh?"

"Farewell, both of you."

As soon as Kyubey said that, he disappeared as if to nothing. Only Madoka and Homura were alone in her bedroom.

"That was quick than I expected, I guess." Madoka said.

"I guess..." Homura answered "And since when you're at home?"

"Two hours ago."

"And... Madoka-chan, you arrived to earth, so people from _the past_ can recognize you, really?"

"No, for them I'm a new person."

"Seriously? I guess if your family sees you, they won't recognize you as their daughter, is that so?"

"Correct, but I'm glad they're still alive. I saved them from our enemies."

Homura started to tear (again) when she heard Madoka's answer.

"Madoka... Do you _really_ care about this?" Homura asked "Do you really care about all your friends, family and beloved ones don't remember you?"

"The only matter is that everyone is safe. That's everything for me. That's my wish."

Then, Homura cried a lot (again) in Madoka's chest. But Madoka only smiled and brought Homura to the bed.

"There, there... Don't cry, Homura-chan..."

"Why... Madoka...? Why are you doing this...?"

"Because I love you. I want to be in your side. For ever."

"Madoka-chan..."

Homura stopped her crying suddenly. Madoka started to kiss her slowly; and then Homura kissed Madoka slowly too, and long after, they've made a private love scene, making promises about don't get separated, be together, and love each other.

For ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's final note: Yes, it was a short fanfic. Actually, the idea about Homura seeing Madoka in her dreams was temporary and I didn't realize of that until it's too late. That's why I wanted to make this fanfic short; also I was out of related ideas.<strong>_

_**I don't even think that this is the best fanfic ever written and stuff... You can say whatever you want about this fanfic, but I've just wanted to do that, that's all.**_

_**Anyway, I'm making another Madoka Magica fanfic. It's an Alternate Universe... and will contain Yuri. I won't say anything else about this future fanfic.**_

_**See you soon!**_


End file.
